retypegatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Douglas Farlan
"Don't make me tell Peter to spirit you away." Info *Name: Douglas Farlan *Age: 31 *Birthday: May 7th, Taurus *Pokemon: Lapras *Type: Rock/Grass *Familiar: Cadellin *Height: 7'01'' *Sexuality: Pansexual *Moveset: * **Sing: Puts opponents to sleep. **Magical Leaf (Replaces Water Pulse): Gives the opponent a -3 to their dodge. **Ancientpower: On a roll of 18+, Douglas recieves a +1 to all his stats. **Psychic: On a roll of 18+, will lower opponent's defense by 1 *Ability: Storm Drain: Water type moves are drawn to him, don't do damage, and raise his attack by 1. *Hair Color: Brown *Eye Color: Black *Skin Color: White *Features and Notes: **Is a centaur **Hooves are as hard as diamond **Sometimes fights with a bow and arrow Personality The Lapras is quite the trickster. He hardly ever completely reveals himself to people unless he feels they can trust them. Otherwise he'll just try to put you to sleep with Sing or lead you on a wild goose chase to get you lost in the amazon. He loves singing and music and can most likely be heard playing his flute or singing while alone. This is usually how people end up finding him in the first place. Once you actually get to know him though you'll see that he's a rather cheery and easygoing fellow. He keeps his lamentations of his parents' deaths to himself but once in a while you'll see him staring at some random spots in the ground in mourning. He's also quite determined to find more of his kind one day in the amazon. It most likely will never happen but it's good to never give up right? One thing he hates though is when people try to ride him. Yeah, he's one of those stick in the mud kind of centaurs. Just don't try to get him made since his hooves are as hard as diamond. All in all if you want to befriend this guy you're going to need to be careful and somehow avoid his tricks, while taking his somewhat skittish nature into consideration. History Douglas was born in the Jade Amazon to two loving parents. The three of them were centaurs, of which only a handful seemed to remain, at least in the amazon. His parents taught him that he shouldn’t leave the amazon, not only because there weren’t as many things to hunt but because of the people living out there who possibly wouldn’t understand creatures such as them. Douglas took those words to heart and to this day has never stepped outside of the Jade Amazon. Other then that though, life was rather simple. His dad taught him how to hunt and capture food and he spent a lot of his time doing that. On the side the centaur took a liking to music and made himself a small wooden flute to play every now and then. When the Lapras was about seventeen though, he and his parents were attacked by a Dragon/Ice Camerupt. Douglas somehow managed to fend it off, but not before it took the lives of his parents. Heartbroken, and now convinced he was the last of his kind, he buried his parents and whispered that he would do his best to find more of their kind here in the amazon, and that he would never break his promise of leaving. And so the Lapras has spent his days searching for others like himself, while still hunting to survive. Every once in a while he saw creatures that had the same kind of upper body as him but…a different kind of lower body. He assumed that these were the people that his parents had warned him about and he’s taken it upon himself to trick people into getting lost in the jungle. This is mainly a precaution in case they’re actually searching to hunt him or hurt him. He certainly found it amusing to see their reactions when they realized they were lost, or when they woke up from his Sing attack in the middle of the jungle. This was one of the few things he did to break his monotonous life in the amazon. So if you’re ever in the area, be on the lookout for the centaur as he’ll most likely try to play some tricks on you~ Current History Douglas has spent all his time in the Amazon, meeting a few people here and there. He mainly sticks near Peter and has only recently started making an effort to leave the Amazon. Character Relationships Peter: Best friend/Family Cassidy: Aquaintance Levy: Aquaintance Hallow: Aquaintance/Nuisance Category:Npcs